The Sound of Silence
by Dr. Phil E. Sophical
Summary: Do you remember that night dancing at the masquerade? How we both wore smiles that wouldn't fade? To this day the music plays, and the song, the song remains the same.


**The Sound of Silence**

**This is my one-shot that I wrote for the Advancers September Fanfiction Contest. (You may remember that I wrote **_**Battlefield of Dreams**_** for the last contest, with the theme "lights") This time, the theme is music. Entries are being accepted until the end of September, so if you're interested in entering, I'll gladly give you the link you need.**

**Just a heads up, this story is written in the form of an epic poem, so the formatting may seem a little odd. It's all intentional. After all, what is music but a poem put to rhythm?**

**Anyways, enough stalling, let's get on with this show…**

**Uh 1, uh 2, u and…**

* * *

"If music be thy food of love, play on"

The words from _The Twelfth Night_

Maybe, just perhaps,

Shakespeare was right.

After all,

Flowers die

And ribbons fade

But through the years the music still plays,

And love is the same,

In a relative way.

Through the years

Love stays,

It is not silenced,

It does not fade,

Though it does not always remain the same.

As how music some a times

Falls out of tune,

Out of style,

Or just plain out of date,

Love is in many ways, very much the same.

Although it's always there

It often does a change,

A change in key,

A change in speed,

A brand new mood.

Regardless of the ever changing

The song is, ever flowing,

So through the years

The song remains the same,

Though not in such a literal way.

After all,

The more things change,

The more they stay the same.

What does change do,

But prove to us

That what we know today is true,

For to be something different

First must be,

Love is quite the same

Just look, and you shall see.

Anyways, I feel

That from the story at hand

I have begun to stray,

So in the interest of time,

I shall return

And speak to you the tale,

Before night falls on this day.

I shall tell you the tale

The tale of love

The tale of music

The tale of wonder

All these things, this tale is,

Above all

This is the story of how I became his,

And he became mine,

How our melodious song began

That still plays in the present time.

* * *

I remember, that wonderful time

When all my dreams were coming true,

Except one,

The dream to be with you.

I still remembered

Before a many a days

When you and I had decided

It was time to go our separate ways.

After all,

We were young,

And we had dreams,

Though it was, our last day,

With each other

We both somehow knew,

We would have another.

So we went,

Along our own roads,

To wherever they may lead,

Though our friendship was strong

Still we went,

Not wanting to hold,

The other from their dreams.

So I went to Johto

And you went to Sinnoh

It seemed all hope of love

Was falling apart, at the seams.

We saw each other again

While on our separate ways

When our paths crossed, at the Wallace Cup,

If only for a couple of days.

Alas, what came of it

Nothing more,

Than our old friendly ways.

Perhaps, I should not say,

I was looking for your love,

Not for you on a white rapidash

Followed by swarms of pidoves.

But a part of me,

Something deep inside

Must have wanted to,

Because when I got the chance

I immediately thought of you,

Not Drew, Not Harley,

Neither of those two,

When first I got my chance, I immediately thought of you.

It was several years later,

You had finished your previous journey

And moved on to the unknown frontier of Unova,

Likewise, I had finished my journey,

And as is nature's way,

I moved on to the next great challenge,

The next step along the way,

To the dreams I had chased.

With Hoenn, and Kanto, and Johto,

Behind me,

I moved onto Sinnoh,

I would have went to Unova, but as you know,

They don't have contests, at least, that's the way it seems,

And in the field of contests, do lay my dreams.

Besides, you had already met, and were traveling with another girl,

Traveling Unova

Far and wide,

And barging in on that, uninvited,

Just wouldn't seem quite right.

So I stayed, and followed my own dreams,

Down the path they lead me,

The decision treated me well,

It seemed my dreams loved me.

For that same journey,

In Sinnoh, so far away from you,

Did I find myself, with dreams about to come true,

Though it had happened, this way,

Several times before, this time felt different

Opportunity was knocking,

And I fully intended, to open wide the door.

I was, along the shores,

Of Lake Valor,

Awaiting my chance to make reality of my hopes,

When taped to the door,

One morning I found a note.

"_Dear qualifying coordinator_

_You are hereby, cordially invited,_

_To the start of the grand festival's newest tradition_

_The starry night masquerade ball."_

At first I thought, starry night,

How cliché,

But then I read on farther down,

And saw what else, the note had to say.

"_The Event is formal_

_Your best dress is expected, though not required._

_Consequently, it is quite acceptable if you wish to bring with you, another._

_An escort is optional, though highly suggested_

_As this eve is made for romance._

_For what can you expect at a starry night dance?_

_To answer the question, _

_Escorts are not required to be qualifying coordinators,_

_Nor do friends need to be a qualifier to attend._

_The invitation is in fact, open._

_Feel free to tell all your friends._"

Immediately, I ran,

Down to the lobby of Hotel Grand Lake

And rushed towards the video phones,

Quickly I put in my call,

And anxiously waited for result,

And I was delighted when your face appeared,

It was undeniably

The opportunity I had waited for all the years.

Calmly,

Or as calmly as I could,

I explained what was going on

That I wanted you to come,

And you said you would.

We talked a little more

After that,

But I didn't really hear it,

I was too happy,

Knowing you had said yes.

The hours from then

Until that night

Were spent in quiet anticipation.

Finally,

I would get my chance

To explain to you my feelings

As we danced all night,

Under the starry lights,

Like a scene out of an old romance movie.

The night came,

Though it took its time,

I made my way down

To the dance hall

I was,

At the time,

Alone,

Because you were still on your way from Unova.

I found a seat,

Along the wall,

And silently sat down,

I decided to wait until you showed up,

To start to dance

In my fancy formal gown.

As I sat there

I watched the clock,

Hung up on the wall,

And I saw to my surprise,

The hours turning late,

At first I thought you had missed

Our very first date,

Because how could I have known you were running late.

I sat and watched

As everyone else danced,

Waiting until I would get the chance,

Though the odds seemed poor

That the time would ever come.

And I find it ironic,

The song they played

A song by the Heracrosses

Off their album _Krabby Road_ (side A)

You wouldn't believe the song they chose

"Eleanor's Magby"

Do you know how it goes?

_Ah look at all the lonely people_

_Ah look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor's magby helped her beat Pryce_

_In the gym of Mahogany_

_But like a bad dream_

_Her friend Mackenzie didn't like the fiery pokē_

_She left him behind as she went off to follow her dream_

_Ah look at all the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from_

_Ah look at all the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong_

_Poor ol' magby left behind calling out his name into the air_

_No one came_

_His trainer kept walking on and on 'til she reached the cave_

_No one waved_

_Goodbye to magby_

_As they left him behind_

_To fend in the world on his own_

_All alone_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they belong_

It's amazing,

How true those words can be,

Eleanor's magby is a lot like me,

Left behind, while the trainer went on to their dreams.

The night wore on

And people began to leave

You still hadn't shown,

I was still sitting there alone.

I stayed in that spot

As eve turned to night

Hoping you'd come,

My heart refusing to give up the fight.

Eventually all the people left,

And no more music played

I was all alone when finally,

You showed up

As night turned back to day.

"Sorry" was the first thing you chose to say

To which I responded "It's okay."

"No it's not." You shot back,

"I promised I'd come. Then I took that promise back."

"It's fine" I said, "You're here after all."

"Still," You replied. "I could've gave you a call."

I must admit, I did wonder

What had taken you so long

That you couldn't have foreseen

Or at least told to me

Luckily you explained,

"It took a little longer on the plane,

To get here from there.

I would have let you know,

But I couldn't reach you on the phone."

"Well," I replied,

With a disappointed sigh,

"I'm afraid we're too late.

The music is gone,

The dancers are gone

We've reached the end of the line,

We simply did not get the chance

While we had the time."

"Why can't we dance

Together now?"

You questioned.

I composed my reply,

"But I don't hear any music."

"You don't need music" you explained

"To have a good time,

All you need is love."

And I'll never forget

What you chose to say next

"May, I love you."

To which I replied

"I love you too."

"So" You continued,

You reached out your hand

"May I have this dance

After all,

Silence is music too."

The only words that came to mind were

"Of course I'll dance to the silence with you."

And we took each other in our arms

And we danced the night away,

We swirled and twirled

As the empty orchestra played.

I learned something that night

As the songs went on

First came silence

Then came lull

Then hush, and quiet, and still,

If you don't have music

It doesn't matter

It never will.

Love doesn't care,

About where you are,

Or what you wear,

It doesn't care about the atmosphere

Love will always be the same,

Regardless of what music is playing.

When there is silence,

And love in the same

The heart makes the music

As on that day.

Though it was late when you finally came

We both had love for each other

And so,

On that day

That wonderful day,

The start of a new chapter in our lives,

Or to put it in a sense of music

The next release in our career that is life,

_Our_ song began to play.

And on that wonderful day

You and I danced,

Long into the night,

Rocking, and swaying,

To the sound of silence.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
